


Movie Night

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, M/M, Mortal Kombat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: For sterekdrabbles prompt: fool, hilarious, master“You weak, pathetic fools.” Derek heard as he entered the living room.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles prompt: [ fool, hilarious, master](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/172999344814/hello-all-a-new-monday-and-a-new-set-of-words)
> 
> My love for Mortal Kombat knows no bounds

“You weak, pathetic fools.” Derek heard as he entered the living room.

 

“What the hell are you watching?”

 

“It's Mortal Kombat!! Here, sit…” Stiles patted the spot beside him. “It just ended, I'll watch it again.”

 

“Wasn't that a game?”

 

“Yes! They turned it into a movie in the 90s and it's the greatest thing ever.” 

 

“Ok, bring it on.” Half way through the movie Derek turned to Stiles, incredulous, “You consider this great?”

 

“Hell yes! Johnny Cage is hilarious AND looks like my dad. Also there's a Master Boyd.”

 

“I'm questioning everything about you.”

 

“Just wait, there's a sequel.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dead serious I've watched both Mortal Kombat and Mortal Kombat Annihilation about 200 times each. I love those movies and the games. I regret nothing.
> 
> Also, to be perfectly honest it took me an embarrassingly long time to realize Linden was Johnny Cage, like too long.
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://mamawerecat.tumblr.com/tagged/lisa%20writes%20things)


End file.
